Just Like Heaven
by hxc nerd
Summary: “I don’t remember what I was doing, but I woke up and I was here.”
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone, I started yet another new story. I keep losing inspiration for all the ones I'm already writing. Hopefully I'll get it back and not lose inspiration for this one. The first few chapters are gonna be short, but they'll get longer. Please read and review. Reviews inspire me. Don't let me lose inspiration ;

Disclaimer- No, I don't own Gilmore Girls.

-----------------------

Rory was on her way home from school. She was actually in a pretty good mood because she knew that Logan would be coming back tonight for a few weeks. She hadn't seen him for more than a day or two in months. It was getting a bit tedious.

Pulling into the parking lot of the fancy apartment complex, all Rory could think about was getting inside and relaxing for a few hours. There hadn't been a lot of assignments given that day, surprisingly. And already excited, she had cleaned the apartment already the day before.

She walked down the hall looking forward to putting her rather heavy messenger bag down. _When did this hall get so long?_ She thought. Rory put her keys down on the small table by the door and looked up, shocked speechless by what she saw. Not what she was expecting. She couldn't quite tell what she felt. Mostly just shocked.

"Jess…"

-------------------------

AN: Yeah, short. Sorry. Please Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: A special thanks to the 4 people who reviewed the first chapter, gotta tell you it was more than I expected. I'll personally reply to your reviews at the end of this, sorry, yet again short chapter.

"Hey Rory." He said. Not sounding as cocky as usual.

"Hey." Realization dawned on Rory. This was a secure place with many locks. "How did you get in here?"

"It's a long story."

"Did you break in?"

"No, Rory. I didn't break in. I actually kind of don't know how I got here. I was…" A puzzled look covered Jess' features "I don't remember what I was doing, but I woke up and I was here."

"Jess, if you broke in, I won't be mad."

"I didn't! I didn't even know that you lived here. No offense, but this doesn't look like you."

"Sure it does. I live here."

"The knight armor?" Jess pointed out with a look of doubt.

"Okay, so it's not really my apartment." Rory looked to her feet. She didn't know out of shame, or because she didn't want to hurt Jess' feeling. She was gonna go with the latter. Not necessarily because she thought it was right, but it was safer. "I live with Logan."

"I see. I kind of figured." He shrugged one shoulder.

"Oh. Jess-" Rory was cut off by the sound of keys in the door. She panicked. How was she going to explain this to Logan? _I got home and my ex-boyfriend whom you hate was in our apartment and has no idea how he got here._ No, that wasn't going to work at all. Too bad it was the truth.

It was too late, the door was opening Logan came through. Rory whipped around to face him prepared for the worst, but still trying to fish an excuse from anywhere.

----------------------------

AN: Like I said, short. BUT the next chapter is a long one. Please be patient. Reviews are love. And they encourage me to update faster.

Just A Girl of The Hollow x3- Thanks so much. It was short, but the next chapter is going to be MUCH longer, I promise you.

Jared-leto-is-hot- Is this soon enough for you?

Yoshii- Sorry, but can't help but thinking of saying your name in this high pitched adorable voice. Anyway, I know it was short and because it was short I appreciate the review even more. You went through the trouble of giving a review even with how short it was. This chapter was short too, but I'm already almost finished with the next chapter, and it's long. So I hope it will make up for the two short ones. Just had to get started somewhere.

Patricia amy em- Sorry if you don't think it's fair to end here either. I appreciate the review, it makes my days when I open my g-mail and I have a new review for something I've written. Please continue reading, the next chapter is pretty long and I don't think will have a big cliffie. I'll post as soon as I think is necessary, and when I'm done. I'm also working on another story that I just started writing and am making a video for the opening credits for it. If you want, I can keep you posted on how it's coming. Anyway, this is getting to long. Thanks so much for the review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to all of you that have reviewed. Really. Considering how short the last two chapters were, I really didn't expect all that many reviews. But I was pleasantly surprised. I was going to split this into two or three shorter chapters, but I promised you crazy people a long chapter, so here you go. Enjoy it. I may not update for awhile seeing how finals are coming up. Though, I will try my best to keep up with this one along with another one I'm writing and will be posting soon.

Disclaimer- Don't own.

---------------------------

"Logan I-" She started but stopped when Logan walked over to her and opened his arms to envelop her in a warm hug.

"I'm so glad to see you. I know I said seven, but I couldn't wait. I'm sorry if you had any plans of dressing up."

"I-uh-" She glanced behind her to where Jess was and saw an empty space. "No. It's fine- great actually. I'm happy to see you" Rory returned the hug, filled with confusion. _I couldn't have imagined him, right? Get a grip, Rory. You're not fantasizing about Jess. Yeah, it wasn't even a good fantasy. Not that I have them about Jess. Much. Ugh, I feel so dirty now. I need a shower. _"You get all settled in. I'm going to take a quick shower. I feel kind of gross from the day."

"Yeah, sure. Go take a shower." He was completely oblivious.

Rory shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Maybe she really was going crazy. Maybe she was imagining Jess coming back. _No, that's over. I stopped that after he told me he loved me. Oh that's right. He loves me. Or loved me. Probably loved. You can't love someone after they play you and tell you that they love someone else. I'm a terrible person! For being so cruel to Jess, and then for imagining him when my boyfriend is on his way home._ Rory just then realized how cold the water had gotten and squeaked as she jumped away from it and turned the hot on more.

-----------------------

Rory and Logan were in the middle of a make out session. For the past two days Rory had been trying to forget about Jess. She never saw him again after that.

Logan was sliding his hand up Rory's shirt to cup her breast.

"Oh, now that's just unashamed groping. His style is all wrong."

At the sound Jess' voice, Rory jumped back screaming.

"What? Something wrong?" Logan asked worriedly.

"You can't seriously be enjoying that." Jess stated.

"Yes."

"Yes?" Logan asked referring to something being wrong.

"No."

"No?" Jess asked referring to her enjoying Logan's fondling.

"I just need a minute." Rory said to Logan before getting up and leaving the bedroom. She plopped down on the couch and there Jess was next to her. "God! What is your problem? Why can't Logan see you? Or hear you for that matter?"

"I don't know. But it's pretty cool."

Rory was about to say something when her phone went off. She picked it up, still eyeing Jess. "Hello?"

"Rory?" Luke's gruff voice came through the earpiece. _Why would Luke be calling?_

"Yeah?"

"Um… Well… I was really hoping that I wouldn't have to call you and that it wouldn't be serious." Rory could tell that Luke felt awkward and really didn't want to be calling her.

"What wouldn't be serious? What's wrong?" Jess was gone again. That was really getting on Rory's nerves. He was always leaving. Even in her imagination.

"It's Jess." Just those two words made Rory's heart drop into her stomach. After a long pause where Rory was unable to ask what happened because she was too afraid of the answer, Luke continued. "He um. Well. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time and well he's in a coma."

_Okay, not death, but it's still not good. _"How long has he been in a coma?" Rory found herself asking.

"Three weeks. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but the doctors said that the first three weeks were crucial. I didn't want to worry you." Rory thought that Luke sounded so sad.

"No, it's okay. I understand. What hospital is he at?"

"Philadelphia Memorial." (A/N: I don't know if that's a real hospital, but in this story it is.)

Rory's voice was quiet. "Thanks, Luke."

"I'm sorry, Rory." Was all Luke said before hanging up.

Rory sighed, and let her phone drop into her lap. _He's in a coma. He's in a coma. He's in a coma. _Those four words Luke spoke wouldn't stop repeating in Rory's mind. That wasn't something that she could ignore. Rory could always put her problems aside. Not this one, she realized.

"Rory, you okay?" Logan asked tentatively, as he approached the couch. His voice sounded so foreign to Rory right then. The only voice she wanted to hear was the one that was on the couch next to her just a few moments ago.

"Yeah. I just realized that I left a paper in Stars Hollow that I need for class tomorrow. I'm going to go get it." Rory lied. She didn't lie often, but she needed to do this for herself because she couldn't face the fact that she wasn't going to Stars Hollow. Or to her classes tomorrow.

"It's late."

"Yeah, I'm probably going to spend the night there and just head to Yale in the morning. I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow night." Rory slipped on her converse that were conveniently next to her feet on the floor. She got up, grabbed her coat and her keys and left, forgetting to even kiss Logan goodbye.

-----------------------------

Exit signs were flying by Rory. She wasn't usually a fast driver, but she was speeding. She didn't even know why, it's not like the time she got there mattered. An hour later, Jess would still be in a coma. It didn't matter.

Somehow, Rory didn't know how, she was standing in front of Philadelphia

Memorial. It looked big. Too big. Jess wasn't a big guy. Intimidating, but not big. Still, Rory pushed herself into the hospital.

"Excuse me, but what room is Jess Mariano in?" Rory hadn't said his last name in awhile. But it wasn't hard. It was almost like she had been saying it everyday for her entire life.

"What relationship do you have with the patient?" The annoying blonde asked.

"I'm his cousin." Would've been step-cousin. Wasn't a total lie. It was an almost lie because Rory made them blood-related.

The woman looked to her computer screen. "Room 215."

Rory walked away without even saying thank you. _What relationship do you have? He's a freaking coma patient, why is it important?_ She stopped in front of the room with her hand almost on the handle. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door with her eyes closed, but slowly opened them as she walked in. _He's so small. He looks too small._ Rory was in too much of a shock to even cry. She just stared at his pale skin and closed eyes.

"Huh. I look pretty damn good in a dress." Jess stood at the other end of the bed, hands behind his back just the way Rory had seen him so many times before. "A little pale, but still good."

Rory looked at him with wide eyes. "But-"

"I have no idea."

"You're not freaked out?"

He lifted one shoulder. "Not really. I'm in a coma. Nothin' I can do about it. Lets go."

"What? No."

"You're not seriously going to stay." He raised an eyebrow. As an answer, Rory sat down in one of the chairs and looked at Jess expectantly, and as fast as he came, he was gone again. Rory sighed, and instead of sitting on the chair, sat next to Jess on the hospital bed, taking his hand in hers. She brushed his hair away from his forehead and just sat, staring.

------------------------

Rory walked into the apartment she shared with Logan exhausted and ready to collapse. She wanted to say she was home, but knew that it was a lie. This wasn't her home. Never would be. Instead she just kicked off her shoes and plopped on the couch, not even taking off her coat or announcing her presence. Shortly afterward, she was in a restless sleep.

The night before in the hospital didn't have sleep in the agenda. It had coffee, staring into space, and a lot of things Rory couldn't remember. She mostly remembered how pale Jess was, the gross coffee that she still insisted on drinking, and the nurses repeatedly coming by, more annoyed that she wasn't leaving each time.

It was the middle of the night when Logan decided to drag his drunken friends in the apartment laughing loudly. Rory was startled awake with a crick in her neck from sleeping weirdly on the too-stiff leather couch. She knew she looked terrible. Her hair must've been sticking out in all directions, her old make-up smudged and crusty.

"Hey Ace!" Logan slurred. "Whatcha doin' on the couch?"

"I _was_ sleeping." Rory replied suddenly annoyed, though she tried not to get angry. "I'm just going to go to bed." She got up. "Try not to be too loud." Rory said even though she knew it would go in one ear and out the other. She could at least say she tried when Logan asked why she was mad at him.

Closing the door behind her, Rory sat on the bed for a moment, holding her head in her hands. After a few deep breaths, she started to take off her coat and undress. Once in her pajamas and in bed, Rory was thankful for thick walls. Only a few loud cheers and laughs made it through. But thick walls were not going to help what noise came next.

"Niiiice place." There he was again. Nodding as he looked around the room.

"Jess, I'm tired." Rory whined. "Go away."

"You know, usually I would read, but being in the condition I am," He reached at the bed frame and his hand went right through. "It's a bit difficult."

"Jess it's," Rory looked at the clock on the nightstand only to cringe when she saw the time. She'd have to be getting up in a few hours for school. "four-thirty in the morning. Let me sleep."

"You know, sleep is overrated. If you were in my position, you'd know that. People spend too much time sleeping, you should be out living life."

"Everything's closed. There's no life to be lived. Now goodnight." Rory turned on her side, her back to Jess.

"You're such a downer." That was the last thing Rory heard him say before she grabbed another pillow and put it over her head, hoping for him to get the picture, or drown him out.

------------------

When Rory's alarm went off it was more the extremely loud groan that woke her up than the alarm. Before she could even have a coherent thought, her pillow was being tugged from under her head while Logan mumbled.

"Early…. Damn…. Loud…. Off." Then another loud groan, muffled by her pillow being held over his head.

Rory was too shocked to be mad. She couldn't even imagine how someone could be the inconsiderate. _He didn't really just take my pillow from under my head just to put it over his while he told __**me **__to shut off the alarm._ She shook her head disbelievingly getting up from bed to get ready. As she got ready, she purposely made loud noises as she did it. Slamming the shower door, singing loud off-key, making sure to hit the shampoo bottle on the wall as she closed it, putting the hair-dryer on high.

Much to Rory's pleasure, when she walked out of the bathroom Logan was glaring at her with one blood-shot eye. Innocently, she walked to the blinds and opened them.

"Wow, beautiful day, huh?" She nearly yelled, watching Logan cringe as she did so. Without an answer, she strode to the kitchen and got her things together again making sure it was loud. Once she was sure she had given Logan a headache no amount of aspirin could help, she left saying goodbye loudly and slamming the door.

Rory smiled pleased with herself as she got to her car. It was a bit cruel, but it's not like he cared if she could sleep last night. Or any other nights for that matter.

-------------------------

Rory sat in class enraptured by what was going on when a loud yawn came from next to her. She jumped and looked to her left to see a figure with dark hair lounging in the chair next to her.

"Booooooring!" The figure yelled over the teacher, and Rory thanked the gods only she could hear him, while wishing she could kick him at the same time. "Jeez, you pay to listen to this crap?"

"Jess, would you keep it down?" Rory hissed.

"Why? Am I annoying you? What about now? Now? Now?" He got closer to her each time he said something, and Rory put her head in her hands.

"Ms. Gilmore, are you okay?" Professor Smith stopped to ask.

Rory looked back up, startled. "Yes, fine. Sorry." Unconsciously, she sunk into her seat a bit.

"Oooh, Gilmore's in trouble. I think her head may explode." Jess teased.

Not wanting to outburst and tell Jess to shut up, Rory just glared at her desk.

The rest of the day Jess was with Rory at every class making comments. Some making Rory laugh while people stared at her like she had three heads. She had apologized for interrupting class so many times that she couldn't have kept count even if she tried.

"Just think, you're getting a Yale education for free." Rory told Jess while driving back to the apartment.

"Yeah, now I can see what I'm definitely not missing."

"Jess, why are you such a pain in the ass?" She asked, starting to get fed up with Jess' sarcasm.

"Did Rory Gilmore just curse? I think that if I weren't already in a coma, I would be now."

"You shouldn't joke about that." Rory found herself saying quietly. Jess just continued to look out the window.

-----------------------------

A/N: Writing a new fan fiction. I'm excited about it, so I made a trailer for it. It's rory/jess of course. Here's the URL for it. http://www(dot)youtube(dot)com/watch?v2VnqyCQUl18

Just A Girl of The Hollow- hehe, I like making people feel special and answering reviews. I think it makes it more personal. Sorry it took me so long. I'm writing another story right now though, too. I've posted the URL for the trailer for it at the top of all of the review answers.

CharliLee- hugs you back I can't believe I wasn't completely forgotten. Yes, I am alive, unfortunately. But until I'm dead, I will continue write. Yeah, first few chapters were a little bland, but I'm just getting the story started. Hopefully you won't think the rest of the story is bland. I'm working on a new story, though (cause my mind wanders and is constantly betraying me and not coming up with ideas for stories I'm already writing, but new one's making me super busy trying to keep up with them and not lose inspiration)

Jessroryfan24- I' m glad you like the story. Yeah, I loved that movie. It was so fun and cute. I'll try to do my best to do it justice.

Hollowgirl22- Glad you like it. Sorry, couldn't update soon. I'm really busy with other fan fictions, videos, and of course the abominable school. I will try, though.

Jared-leto-is-hot- This probably wasn't fast enough, I know, but I'm busy and lazy. Not good combinations.

Allycat1186- Good. Hope you stay interested.

Roryjessaddict- It is gonna be interesting.

Yoshii- Still getting better?

Goddess of the rain pixie- Haha, I had it all planned out until now. Now I'm just gonna wing it.


	4. Chapter 4

-1A/N: Wow, probably totally forgot about me, huh? Sorry about that. I need to stop starting new fics. But I actually finished the last one I started. I made sure I finished it before moving onto any other fics. I will now try to update some of my other forgotten fics.

Disclaimer: I own nada.

-------------------

"Could you please turn on the T.V.?" Jess asked, throwing his head back to rest on the back on the couch. Rory had been doing homework in complete silence for the last hour and Jess was getting restless.

"No. It distracts me."

"Bored bored bored bored bored bored BORED **BORED **_**BORED **__**BORED!**_"

"Jess!" Rory yelled, slamming her notebook onto her lap.

"What?" He smirked. "I was testing which would distract you more."

"You are freaking impossible, you know that?" Rory then picked up the remote and turned on the television.

"You love it."

"You're so cocky. But you forget," She got a mischievous look in her eye. "I have complete control on what you watch."

Jess' eyes widened when she stopped channel surfing on BET. "No!" Jess tried to reach for the remote, but his hand went right through Rory's and she laughed out loud and dangled it in front of him.

"You should really be nicer to me."

"No can do. Ruin my rep."

"You're in a coma. You don't have a rep. You rely solely on me. You've never relied solely on anybody, have you?" Jess just stared at Rory in response and that was all the answer she needed. "Well, now you learn. Be. Nice."

Rory was lucky she had Lorelai as a mother. She had mastered the skill of tuning out everything when she did her homework, so she tuned out the relentless rap music while Jess fidgeted, whined, and yelled. Nothing got Rory's attention.

After about 20 minutes, Jess decided to try something. He stood up, walked in front of Rory, turned around, and sat down it seemed right on top of her, but he went through her. Suddenly her hand shot to the remote and changed the channel to 'Saturday Night Fever'. Rory gaped for a moment before realizing what happened and standing up, jumping up and down. Finally Jess reappeared, laughing.

"Cheater!" Rory pointed an accusing finger at Jess. He just shrugged and plopped back on the couch. Rory suddenly scrunched up her nose. "Don't do that again. It feels weird."

Jess just smirked. "Me being inside you felt weird? Way to hurt a guys ego." Jess glanced up at Rory's lobster face and his smirk grew.

She sat back on the couch. "I'm ignoring you." Rory picked up her laptop and just stared at the screen. Jess' words kept repeating in her mind. Yes they were crude. That was Jess. But the thought of having Jess actually inside of her wasn't entirely unappealing. She found that she wanted to know what that felt like. She had a feeling it wouldn't feel anything like Logan or Dean. There would be something there besides lust. Something deeper that pulled at parts of her she didn't know she had.

'_Snap out of it, Gilmore. He's in a coma for Christ's sake. He may never again be in a position to be with you. Not that I would want that. I have a boyfriend, remember Gilmore? Logan. You live with him.' _Memories of living with Logan came back to Rory, but instead of it being Logan, it was Jess. Jess was the one coming out of the shower in absolutely nothing. Jess was cooking her breakfast. Jess was taking off her pant- _'Dammit! I have really got to stop fantasizing about my comatose ex boyfriend.' _

"Ace!" Logan called as he entered the apartment. Jess only glanced to the direction of the door out of the corner of his eye. Logan spotted Rory, and sat down next to her on the couch. "What the hell are you watching?"

"I wasn't watching it, I was just doing my homework. I liked the background noise."

"You never let me watch T.V. when you do your homework." He changed the channel to a football game and Jess sighed, getting up from the couch to scan the bookshelf. Not that he could read any of the books, but he could see what they had.

Rory shrugged, glancing to Jess. Logan followed her gaze. "What? You want to read?"

"Huh? No." She shook her head. "I need to take a break from my homework. My brain is fried. I'm just going to take a walk or something."

"You want some company?"

"No thanks. I'll be back a little later." Rory stood up and pecked Logan briefly on the lips, making sure Jess wasn't looking. Then she left the apartment.

-----------------------

A/N: Short! Yes, I know! I'm sorry! All I can do is short right now because school is royally kicking my ass. Well one class is. I'm going to slap my English teacher in the face here pretty soon. I have an F! I can see my grades online and what I'm missing and two big assignments he says I'm missing, are seriously in my folder that we're supposed to turn in, in the classroom. I'm going to slap him across the face with it and say "Can you read?! They're right here!!" I'm sorry, you probably don't want to hear about my school troubles for those of you that are still reading. So leave a review? Please? Cheer me up from wanting to slap my teacher? I'll love you forever.

Literati and naley forever- I loved the movie too!! And you're not alone in the hating Logan. Thanks for the review!

Just A Girl- You're not stupid, it's fine. The movie wasn't all that popular. Thanks!

Hollowgirl22- Thanks. And you'll have to see.

Allycat1186- Did you enjoy the Jess in this chapter, too? I think he'd be a royal pain in the ass in this situation. But a lovable pain.

Coco x- I wish there was more torturing of Logan. I'll have to come up with some. Lol. Thanks!

Curley-Q- Thanks! I love how's he's tormenting Rory, too.

Literatigirl- Sorry, I couldn't update soon, and the next update probably won't be all that fast either. Until my English teacher stops being a douche, I'll be trying to bring my grade up. Thanks for the review, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story even if the updates are few and far between. But what can I say? School blows.

RBDFAN- Thanks!!

Literati.authors- Your reviews are always so sweet. Thank you. I am continuing, it's just hard with school and all. But don't worry, I haven't forgotten.


End file.
